


【红色组/露中】一觉醒来我的恋人变成了熊

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 红色组，非国设其实是个轻松向小甜饼，比较温馨日常【其实我也是能写露露的！【虽然写不好……BGM：Waltz for Hulot
Kudos: 54





	【红色组/露中】一觉醒来我的恋人变成了熊

王耀在一个早上醒来，发现自己的恋人变成了熊。

那是一个阳光很好的早晨，昨晚忘记拉上遮光帘，床前的落地窗便只落着一层轻薄的白色窗纱，轻轻飘动间把窗外灿烂的金色阳光全都过滤成温温柔柔的浅淡光晕，尽数投在了浅米色的大床上。

王耀在这片光里迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，下意识地哼了一声，眯着眼睛翻身去寻恋人的怀抱，想要在这个难得不用早起的假日再多赖一会儿床。

伊万是个很温柔的恋人。

所以当王耀软乎乎地钻过来时，虽然明显他也没从睡眠中清醒，却还是体贴地张开怀抱，把自己爱赖床的恋人揉面团似的揉进自己的怀里，手掌贴上还留着昨夜痕迹的后腰上，哄孩子一样轻轻拍着他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔什么软绵绵的抱怨。

他没有发现奇怪之处。

但王耀发现了。

赤裸的后腰肌肤敏感非常，王耀只觉得有什么软乎乎又颇有弹性的肉团按在上面，夹杂着粗硬的毛发刮擦过的刺痒，还有锋利角质划过皮肤的淡淡的疼痛。

这是什么？

王耀睁开眼睛，双手按着伊万赤裸的胸肌撑起身子，却突然看到自家恋人白金色的柔软短发里突然多了两团毛茸茸的小东西。

？

王耀揉了揉眼睛，确认自己不是在梦里，然后，半是犹豫半是不可置信地伸手过去，轻轻掐了掐那两团雪白的绒毛。

柔软蓬松的毛发里，温热的肉感有着淡淡的血管搏动。半圆形边缘填充着细软的绒毛，此刻正随着主人的呼吸轻轻地颤动。

王耀不可置信地捏住其中一团绒毛的边缘，轻轻向上拉扯。

伊万闭着眼睛哼了一声，不满地把王耀按回怀里，下巴在他的发顶蹭了蹭，含含糊糊地说：“别闹，睡觉……我好困。”

王耀捻了捻指尖残留的触感，越发觉得这一切魔幻起来。

那是两只货真价实的熊耳朵。

一个可怕的猜想浮现出脑海。

王耀拧过身，用手指捻起被子的一角，微微拉开。

昏暗的被子里，伊万的胸膛正随着呼吸一起一伏，属于人类的苍白皮肤上满是昨夜留下的痕迹，贴着王耀的部分散发着淡淡的体温。然而，随着结实的手臂肌肉往下，从手肘的位置开始，长而浓密的雪白绒毛覆盖了整个小臂，本应该是手掌的位置被层层毛发遮盖，末端伸出几根黑色的尖爪，像是熊类的爪子。

王耀愣愣地去掰伊万的手掌，翻过来，却见几块黑色的肉垫取代了手掌，圆鼓鼓地藏在浓密的熊毛里头，摸上去像是抚摸一块酥皮布丁，微微粗糙的触感，按下去却又柔软Q弹。

“……”

再次确认了一遍自己并没有在做梦，王耀觉得事情有些不妙。

他推了推伊万的肩膀，见伊万还是不肯醒，便索性翻身跨坐在他腰上，一手捏住闭着眼赖床的男人的鼻子，贴上去吻他的嘴唇。

曾经有人说过，唤醒一个贪睡的人最有效的方法不过两个，焦灼的食欲，或是躁动的性【啊哈】欲。

王耀深以为然。

爱人主动送上的吻如此湿润缠绵，相贴的肌肤又温热滑腻，这是世界上最温柔的早起铃声。伊万懒懒地缓缓睁开眼睛，浅金色的睫毛小扇子似地扇了扇，露出那双少见的紫水晶一般剔透明净的眼睛。

“小耀？”

他贴着爱人的嘴唇软软地问，嗓音带着晨起特有的慵懒的沙哑。

随他一同苏醒的还有另一个“伊万”。

王耀晃了晃腰，感受那在他腿根逐渐膨胀挺立起来的东西的触感，庆幸般长出了一口气。

幸好，这玩意儿还是人类的尺寸。

不然这可怎么过日子。

伊万明显理解错了他的动作背后的含义。

明明是个成年男人却总带着小孩子软软糯糯的气质的男人低低哼笑一声，暗示意味浓重地挺了挺腰，让那根已经蓄势待发的东西蹭过王耀的腿根，落到股沟的位置，借着前夜留下的那点儿湿润，暧昧而煽情地磨蹭。

“小耀……我想要……”

他软软地哼唧着。

王耀昨晚被他折腾到大半夜，此刻腰背都还隐隐发酸。然而身下滚烫的温度唤起了身体残留的愉悦记忆，淡淡的酥麻感从相贴的肌肤处一圈圈漫上来，烧起酸软暧昧的情欲。男人在早上总是容易擦枪走火，更何况面对的是与自己心意相通的爱人。

但现在不行。

“要要要，成天就是你想要，也不看看现在什么情况。”

王耀压下身体里蠢动的欲望，捏捏伊万软乎乎的脸颊，慢慢牵起他已经变成熊掌的手伸到他眼前，道：“你看看，你变成熊了。”

伊万眯起眼睛看着眼前毛乎乎的熊爪，愣了好半天，然后慢慢收拢爪子，又用力伸开。

“怎么回事？”伊万懵了。

“我也不知道……”王耀垂下眼睫，忍不住去揉男人发丝里软软的熊耳朵。

“你会觉得难看吗？”

“？？？”王耀一脸问号，指尖扯住耳尖上的绒毛，鼓着脸问：“你变成这样了，你居然第一反应是我觉不觉得难看？”

被扯得耳朵尖儿微微刺痛，躺在枕头上的男人眨了眨眼睛，乖乖地点头：“……我怕小耀不喜欢。”

王耀对可爱的东西从来没什么抵抗力。

此刻看到他这副软绵绵的样子，心都软了一片，忍不住垂下头轻轻亲吻他的眼睛。

长长的睫毛扫过嘴唇，微微的痒。

王耀又响亮地亲了两口那微微垂下的熊耳朵，笑眯眯地趴在伊万的胸口歪着头说：“这很奇怪，但是也很可爱。我很喜欢。”

说完，他又捏着伊万带着点胡茬的下巴，浪荡公子似地左右摇了摇，一双眼睛笑得水浪千顷：“你怎么样我都喜欢。”

伊万眨眨眼，视线从他唇边小小的梨涡，滑过漂亮的锁骨，直到昏暗的被子里隐约的肌理结实柔韧的腰腹，目光越发地下流深邃起来。

“那，小耀还愿意做吗？”他贴上身上人的耳朵，乖乖地说：“我不用爪子碰你，小耀自己来好不好？我想要……”

“……”

有哪个人在发现自己变成熊以后，第一反应居然是来一发的？变态吗？

王耀忍不住在心里腹诽。

但是……

他看着恋人头发上的熊耳朵，还有因为担心伤到他而摊在身体两侧的熊爪，身体莫名其妙地也燥热起来，某一处不由自主地开始立正敬礼。

大概我也是个变态。

他这样想着，凑上去亲吻伊万的嘴唇。

唇舌交缠间，津液翻搅的声音在这个静谧的早晨格外清晰。借着昨夜的残留，伊万毫不费力地就再次进入那个温热湿润的地方。王耀坐在他的身上，手掌撑在他紧实的腹肌上，双腿曲起跪在他的身体两侧，大腿内侧的柔软肌肤随着身体的动作一下一下蹭过伊万的腰侧。

伊万下意识地伸出手想要握住王耀的腰，长长的指甲却不留神刮过王耀的侧腰，拉出几道血痕。

“对不起，对不起！”伊万有点慌，忙不迭地想要安抚，却又害怕自己的爪子再次划伤王耀，整个人都手足无措起来。

身体堆积着湿热酥软的快感，淡淡的刺痛从侧腰传来，有点难受，却意外地多了种血性贲张的性感。

王耀歪着头，水光潋滟的眸子扫过男人的爪子，突然伸出舌头，舔了舔勾起的唇角。

这种感觉，好像真的在跟一只野兽做爱。

我果然是个变态。

他摆动腰肢，带着笑抚摸伊万的嘴角，哑声道：“没事，我喜欢的。无论你是什么样，我都喜欢。”

“只要是你。”

他握住伊万的爪子，琥珀色的眼睛望向男人烧着欲望与爱意的紫色眸子，像是小动物在溪边饮水一样，伸出一小截嫩红的舌尖，缓慢而煽情地舔过那块黑色的肉垫。

“我什么都喜欢。”

***

伊万变成熊了。

这件事在他们结束晨间运动之后，成为了一个严肃的议题。

伊万老老实实地脱光了衣服，在镜子前站成一个大字，任由王耀检查。

除了头发上多出的耳朵和从手肘以下彻底野兽化的爪子，男人尾椎的位置也多了一块浅色毛发，短短的熊尾委屈巴巴地垂在那里，要不是尖尖的毛团形状，王耀几乎都要以为这是兔尾巴了。除此之外，所有的一切都还是人类的模样。

这哪里是什么灵异现象。

抱着被子坐在床上揉腰的王耀揉着太阳穴腹诽。

这特么就是什么人奇怪的下流幻想吧。

伊万倒是格外地淡定。大概是出身于战斗民族的缘故，这个白金色头发的男人一向对于各种奇奇怪怪的突发事件都有着奇妙的接受力，注意力也常常歪到奇怪的地方。

比如说现在，他正对着镜子尝试控制自己的耳朵和尾巴。

熊耳朵和白金色的头发连在一起，竟然出人意料地非常灵活，一对儿圆圆的毛团随着伊万的控制左右转动，上面软白的绒毛也跟着摇来晃去。

淦。好可爱。

王耀在心里默默吐血。

“这个……怎么办？”甩掉脑子里想要扑上去揉熊耳朵的邪念，王耀一本正经地问：“去医院吗？”

伊万歪头想想，摇摇头：“不行，肯定会被抓去研究的。”

“说的也是。”

王耀皱眉想了想，又想了想，想来想去也想不到该怎么办，医院不行，警察不行，NASA更加不行，似乎这个井然有序的世界并没有一个提供给普通人的安全可靠的超自然现象解决方案，于是，他们只剩下一个选择。

【一觉醒来我的恋人变成了熊，我该怎么办，在线等，急】

写好提问，王耀点击发送。

趴在他大腿上用爪子勾着王耀的头发玩儿的伊万眨眨眼睛，突然开口：“小耀？”

“嗯？”王耀不断点击刷新按钮，心不在焉地回复道。

“如果我永远变不回去了怎么办？”伊万看着他，轻轻说：“如果我以后都是这个怪物的样子，怎么办？”

王耀垂头看着他，弯起眼睛。

“Mua！”

在他额头上响亮地亲吻一口，王耀故意用邪恶又淫荡的表情咂咂嘴，意味深长地说：“那我就把你关起来，关在这间房子里，用这~么粗的铁链子把你锁在床上，然后把你按在床上……”

“嘿嘿嘿，”他淫笑一声，伸手挠挠伊万的下巴，“做熊皮毯子。”

“……”

伊万眯起眼睛，“这不是正常的剧情走向吧？”

“那又怎样，”王耀把视线转回电脑屏幕，带着笑意说：“大不了带着你搬家，咱们去西伯利亚住冰屋去，到时候，你露着熊爪子在冻土上裸奔都没事，反正除了我没人会看见。”

伊万浅紫色的眼睛看着他线条柔和的下巴，还有那微微勾起的唇角，忍不住也笑起来。

提问很快得到了各种各样的解答。

“楼主确定不是在钓鱼？小说？”

“楼主，是不是你恋人趁你睡着跑了，换了只熊在你旁边？楼主你还活着吗？”

“联系NASA。”

“都变成熊了，那就赶紧报警吧，万一这玩意儿会传染呢？”

“骗人的吧。”

……

王耀啪地合上电脑，烦躁地哼了一声。

“一条有用的信息都没有，这个虚假的网络社会。”

“这是正常的吧，”伊万盘腿坐在落地窗前的地毯上研究自己的爪子，“一般人也不会碰到这种事吧，当然觉得是假的。按照道理来说，这么平静就接受这些的小耀才比较奇怪哦。”

闻言，王耀抬起头，看着伊万被阳光染成浅金色的睫毛，忍不住凑过去从背后抱住了他的肩膀。

王耀一直都是一个奇怪的人。

虽然有着出众的外表，学历谈吐也不错，但他的关注点总是和别人不同。举个例子，和女朋友一起看一部感人至深的电影时，大多数人都会在女朋友低低啜泣时递去纸巾，或者轻轻握住她的手给予安慰，再不济也不过是不理她而已。但王耀不一样，他会认真地和女友分析剧情中的逻辑，找出逻辑中的不合理，综合其他同类型电影的艺术创作手法来说明这部电影令人哭泣的原因在哪里。

在他的逻辑里，找到问题，分析问题，解决问题。女友哭泣是一个问题，那么，找到让她哭泣的原因并解释原理，就是让她停止哭泣的办法。还能帮助她理解电影，多好。

但人类这种情绪化的生物并不喜欢这样的方式。大家都活在自己所习惯的逻辑里，不了解，不愿了解，便催生误会，催生厌烦，彼此孤立。

王耀无法适应那些过于细腻的情感处理方式，便索性自己一个人缩在他的小世界里，乐得轻松自在。

直到他遇到伊万。

这个男人是个矛盾的集合体。明明长着一张少年感十足的软乎乎的脸，却有着非常高大魁梧的身材。明明喜欢撒娇又粘人，性格却微妙地强势霸道，偶尔还会露出吓人的气势来。明明嗓音又软又甜像小孩子，然而身份却是知名的硬核推理小说作家，笔锋冷酷犀利，字里行间满满的阴森冷意。

王耀是伊万的书迷，在一个签售会上，他递过去伊万最早期的一本小说，换来了伊万惊讶的眼神。

“红色幽灵。这本我都不记得了，你喜欢这本吗？“

“嗯，”王耀点点头，眼神真诚：“我喜欢谢尔盖耶维奇的死法。最美的生命，最无意义的死法，这种反差很有趣。”

伊万被噎了一下。

谢尔盖耶维奇是个配角到连演职员表都只能在最后几行的小角色，描述他的故事所费的笔墨加起来也不满一页纸。

但他确实是当年的伊万最喜欢的小角色之一。

鬼使神差地，他在签名时写上了自己的电话，附上了一行字：call me plz。

就此，王耀和伊万成了煲电话粥的粥友。他们在电话线里讨论剧情，掰扯哲学，辩论实事，直到电话烫得自动关机，窗外的天光泛白，依然意犹未尽。

他们犹如一对陷入爱河的恋人日日通话，然而言谈之间却从未谈到爱情。

然后，某个深夜，聊到诗歌的时候，伊万突然在电话那头笑了一声，轻轻说：“到月光里来。”

这句话没头没尾，王耀却莫名地明白了他想说的话。

他走到阳台边，看向楼下。只见皎白的月光下，白金色头发的男人手心里捧着什么东西，看到他走出房间，仰头露出一个微笑，慢慢将手掌摊开。

无数小小的萤火虫从他摊开的手掌中飞了出来，荧荧光点四散飞舞，如同散落的星星，盘旋舞动，又散入婆娑树影之中。

男人的声音透过微微发热的电波钻进王耀的耳朵里，温柔得像是他呢喃于耳畔：

“我记得那美妙的一瞬：  
在我的面前出现了你，  
有如昙花一现的幻影，  
有如纯洁之美的精灵。

在绝望的忧愁的折磨中，  
在喧闹的虚幻的困扰中，  
我的耳边长久地响着你温柔的声音，  
我还在睡梦中见到你可爱的面影。

如今灵魂已开始觉醒：  
于是在我的面前又出现了你，  
有如昙花一现的幻影，  
有如纯洁之美的精灵。

我的心狂喜地跳跃，  
为了它一切又重新苏醒，  
有了神往，有了灵感，  
有了生命，有了眼泪，也有了爱情。”

王耀捏着手机，热度从发烫的机身传递到掌心，恍惚中，王耀觉得自己好像握着的是一颗心。

“你愿意和我在一起吗？小耀。”伊万仰头看着阳台上的王耀，声音里带着笑意，“你愿意赐给我我的心吗？”

我不是gay。

这是正常人面对同性告白时的正常反应。

但王耀一直都很奇怪。

所以他的回答是：

“我怎么在城里从没见过萤火虫？你从哪捉的？”

万幸，除开王耀煞风景的脑回路，他们还是相爱了。

此刻，伊万的手变成了熊爪，不能敲打键盘，也不能按遥控器，连一杯水也拿不起来，不过是吃个饭的功夫，他便摔了两碗菜一杯水。王耀无奈地拿来拖把打扫房间，伊万就软趴趴地趴在王耀的后背，像张大毯子似的，脑袋搁在王耀的肩膀上，跟着王耀忙前忙后。

但这毯子也太重了，过大的熊爪子还动不动就勾住王耀的衣服。

王耀终于忍不住了，凶巴巴地叫他去沙发上看电视去。

然而，熊爪怎么能按遥控器呢？

于是伊万只能委屈巴巴地坐在沙发上，摊着两只熊爪百无聊赖地一边看电视购物一边随着王耀的移动转耳朵。

王耀忙前忙后地把伊万方才失手砸在地上的饭菜收拾干净，又重新弄了点蛋炒饭盛在塑料碗里端了出来，坐在伊万身边。

“啊——”他舀起一勺饭，递到伊万嘴边。

“……”伊万眨眨眼，凉飕飕地笑着问：“我为什么觉得你很乐在其中。”

王耀笑眯眯地把勺子又往前递了一点，道：“谁让你不能自己吃。来，乖，啊——”

伊万努力后仰，做最后的挣扎。

王耀：“吃一口亲一下？”

伊万：“……两下。”

“一下。不然揪你尾巴你信不信？”

看着王耀眼睛里明显跃跃欲试的兴奋，饶是伊万也觉得背后一凉，只好张开嘴，接受将近30岁却要被王耀喂饭的黑历史。

一碗饭没一会儿就见了底，王耀也懒得再收拾，索性就把碗放在茶几上，就着这个姿势窝进伊万的怀里，脑袋搁在他的锁骨下头，隔着睡衣听着他胸腔里有力的心跳声。恋人的体温总是带着慵懒舒适的倦意，两个人紧紧挨着，谁也没有说话，却都安静地享受着这一刻的温存。

伊万把自己的爪子努力挪得离王耀远一点，害怕锋利的爪尖伤到他，却在半路被王耀抓住，把熊掌的肉垫按在了自己的腰上。

“不要怕伤害我，”王耀闭着眼睛懒洋洋地说：“我都喜欢的。”

伊万沉默了一会儿，突然开口，声音透过振动的胸腔传到王耀耳朵里，显得格外低沉：“小耀，如果我变不回去了，怎么办？”

这是他第二次问这样的问题。

这次，王耀没有再很快地就回答他。

伊万在不安。

这副样子，在外人眼里是怪物，日常生活也没办法自理，甚至一不小心就会伤害到自己深爱的人。换位思考，王耀也觉得头疼。这是再多的俏皮话也掩盖不了的现实。

沉吟一会儿，王耀贴着伊万的胸口，轻轻说：“我也不知道，但是我们可以想办法。我们可以搬到没人的地方，租个小农场。耳朵可以用帽子盖住，爪子也可以藏在大袖子里。如果不方便，我可以做一些用爪子就能拿起来的食物，家里也会好好改造。至于你的工作，作家么，到哪里不是工作室，我给你买台语言输入的打字机，以后你就在家里自言自语念故事，我就在外头养猪喂鸡，你主内，我主外，嗯，我觉得可行……”

王耀絮絮叨叨，越说越兴奋，好像已经正式开始了中国特色田园生活一样。

伊万不舍得打断他，用爪子轻轻摸过王耀背后的黑发，忍不住低下头，想在他额头印上一吻。

如果要形容此刻的心情，那就是早春阳光里融化的香草冰淇淋。

甜的，暖的，慢慢融化的。

“欸，忘记看电脑了！”

王耀突然想起来，立刻跳了起来。

伊万僵在半空的嘴唇抖了抖，无奈地闭上眼睛，长长地叹了口气。

依然是一堆毫无意义的垃圾回复。

王耀蹙着眉拉到最后，看到一条与众不同的回复：

“这可能是月精灵的恶作剧，是非常少见的魔法，只要把人带到月亮下面，诚心地祈求月精灵的帮助，就能消除这种魔法。因为学校的规定我不能说太多，希望能帮到楼主。”

月精灵？

王耀一脸懵逼。

这什么封建迷信。

下面的回复也是一堆嘲讽这个答案异想天开的内容。

但是看了看沙发上竖着的熊耳朵，王耀眯起眼睛，决心一试。

封建迷信和不科学，说不定以毒攻毒呢？

要晒月亮，自然要出门。

临到傍晚，王耀从衣柜里翻出一堆大大小小的衣服，挨个往伊万身上比划。米白色的针织帽子盖住两只熊耳朵，白色长围巾绕到身后遮住因为尾巴而略微凸起的裤子，王耀又摸出去年冬天买回来做装饰的超大手套，一边一个，把毛乎乎的熊爪子藏进去。

伊万所有熊的特征都被藏了起来。

王耀却觉得他看起来更像熊了。

明显察觉到恋人的幸灾乐祸，憋了一肚子委屈的白熊伊万气呼呼地用手肘揽过恋人的腰，不依不饶地咬住恋人带着笑的嘴唇，讨要一个缠绵的亲吻。

***

出门的时候，华灯初上，正是整个城市刚刚结束晚高峰之后的时间。

人们大多都已开始享受晚餐，街上的行人便少了很多。

王耀也不在乎路人的眼光，挽着伊万的手臂开开心心地走在路上，领着他去中心花园晒月亮。伊万被包成一个毛团，别别扭扭地摆动两只看起来太大的手，引来不少探究的眼光。当然，伊万不过是凉飕飕地扫过去，这些眼光便仓鼠似地缩了回去，再也不敢打量。

伊万的眼睛是漂亮的紫色，但视线太冰冷，常常让人背后发寒。

这一点，常年被伊万吓得瑟瑟发抖的编辑托里斯可以作证。

但在王耀面前，伊万的眼睛永远都是带着棉花糖味道的紫水晶，连反射的光都是甜的。

一对儿母女和他们擦肩而过，六七岁的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地踩着地面的砖格，一不留神撞上了伊万的手臂。

女孩差点摔倒，下意识地去抓身边的东西，一不留神抓下了伊万的右手手套。

“妈妈……”

女孩愣愣地看着手心里的毛绒手套，还有伊万没来得及缩回袖子的爪子，一双眼睛瞪得大大的：“这个叔叔的手是小熊。”

伊万的眼睛突然冷下来。

王耀上前一步，用身体挡住伊万的右手，笑眯眯地蹲下身看着小女孩，道：“你看过倒霉熊吗？”

小女孩点点头，还是有些怕，小声答应：“看过，白色的熊熊……”

“对，”王耀笑着对她比了个大拇指：“这个叔叔今天给我庆祝生日，特意扮成倒霉熊陪我逛街的。今天他就是倒霉熊哦，倒霉熊当然要有熊爪啦，对不对？”

“对！”小女孩的眼睛亮了起来：“我能听熊叔叔叫一声吗？啊呜~那种。”

那是老虎吧。

王耀在心里腹诽，但还是对伊万使了个眼色。

伊万：？

王耀：！

伊万：！

伊万眨眨眼，看着眼睛亮晶晶仰头看他的小女孩，举起自己的爪子：

“RUA！！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈救命啊啊啊啊——”

“你们在干什么！？”玩手机后知后觉的母亲终于反应过来，挎着皮包就怒吼着冲过来。

王耀吓了一跳，拉着伊万拔腿就跑。

“呼，呼……”王耀扶着墙喘气，道：“你，你吓她干嘛？”

“你要我学熊叫的。”伊万的表情很认真，“熊就是这么叫的。”

王耀哭笑不得，看着他没有手套遮掩的右手，抬眼看向伊万：“怎么办？”

伊万明显已经放弃挣扎，索性垂着脑袋道：“不知道。”

王耀想了一会儿，突然拉起他的爪子，用自己的手握住那团肉垫，然后拉开自己的毛衣，把伊万的手掌也套进了袖子里。

“怎么样？”王耀得意地看着伊万，眼睛亮亮的，“是不是很聪明？”

伊万看着他们用袖子相连的手，以及肉垫上温热的触感，忍不住轻轻晃了晃。

“很聪明。”

伊万软软地回答道。

虽然很gay。

但那又怎样。

我就是gay。

中心花园的人并不多，此刻，角落里的空地只有一两个人坐在长凳上聊天。雪白的月光透过层层枝叶落在草地上，丁达尔效应照亮了空气里飞舞的尘雾，像是一个个舞台追光灯。

王耀拽着伊万来到月光下，左右瞧瞧，见四下无人，便掏出伊万的两只熊爪，肉垫贴着肉垫，爪子对着爪子，摆成一个虔诚的合十的姿势。

“真的会有用吗？”伊万怀疑。

王耀用手掌按住他的眼睛，强迫他闭眼：“别乱说话，要诚心。”

“万一不灵呢？”

王耀叹了口气，扶着伊万的肩膀，踮起脚亲吻伊万的嘴唇。

“不灵我们就去搞生态化农业循环系统。”他笑着说，“无论你是什么样子，我都喜欢。”

眼前被王耀的手掌盖住，温热的暖。

伊万闭上眼睛，以从未有过的虔诚，真诚地在心中祈祷。

请让我恢复原状。

请让我再次拥有能够拥抱他的双手。

温柔的月光落在他们的身上，像是发着光的雪。

伊万慢慢睁开眼睛，却见王耀迷迷糊糊地看着他，歪着脑袋问道：“怎么了？”

他左右看了看周围，更困惑了，“我们怎么在这儿？不应该是在家里吗？你怎么了？为什么一脸想哭的表情？”

伊万摇摇头，笑着亲了亲他的额头。

他伸出自己的，属于人类的，十指修长有力的手，包裹住恋人的十指，然后将他带进怀里，给了他一个温柔的拥抱。

“走吧。”

他低下头亲了亲不明所以的王耀的额头，笑着把他微凉的手塞进自己大衣的口袋里。

“我们回家。”

END


End file.
